vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Harper
'''Harper' was a vampire of African American descent who fought in the Civil War. He was turned by Pearl in 1864, after being essentially killed on a battlefield (Blood Brothers). He was later imprisoned in the tomb under Fell's Church with a spell during the same year. Throughout the series Season One In 2009, in an attempt to free Katherine Pierce for Damon, and Grams reopened the tomb with a spell only to have Damon discover was missing. Before leaving, Damon in his agonized grief threw aside the blood he had waiting for her. Harper discovered this and after drinking it, escaped the tomb. (Fool Me Once). Also he is very loyal to humans. He headed for town, but became aware of the ragged and archaic nature of his clothes when he came across a young man in the forest. With regret, he killed the man for his blood and clothes. He eventually made it to Mystic Falls somewhat bewildered by the new world of the early 21st Century including automobiles and a teenager rolling by on a board with wheels. He eventually made eye contact with Bethanne, a fellow vampire, who was sitting on a park bench. she guided him to Pearl who was staying at the Samantha Gibbons farmhouse with some of the other tomb vampires. (A Few Good Men) Harper was the most loyal follower of Pearl. He even stood up to Frederick and his followers when they kidnapped , even if this caused him to get tied up. He was freed with the help of Elena, Alaric and Damon (although Damon almost killed him for just being there and a tomb vampire despite his attempt at saving Stefan's life). (Let The Right One In) Harper is later killed by John Gilbert with a stake through the heart fired by a device that looked liked a modernized cross bow, just like his mistress Pearl a few moments before. (Blood Brothers) Attitudes toward Humans As he staggered away weak from the Tomb, he did attack, kill, and drain a human male, taking his clothes as well. However, he seemed to truly regret the action and probably couldn't suppress his drive to feed because of the long time he went without any food. He apologized to the man, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, before attacking him. (A Few Good Men) After that encounter, he didn't display any contempt for humans or desire to harm or feed on them in his relatively short stay on the series. He wasn't around long enough for anything definitive to be gleaned of his attitude. Name Harper is of Old English origin, and the meaning is "harpist, minstrel". Trivia *He showed Undying Loyalty to Pearl, although she was the one who turned him. *Although he was a free slave, he behaved as he still was Pearl's slave - maybe he found Happiness in Slavery ? *Since The Other Side collapsed, it most likely he found peace or was sucked into oblivion. Appearances Season 1 * Fool Me Once * A Few Good Men * There Goes the Neighborhood * Let The Right One In * Blood Brothers References Gallery Screenshot 460.jpg Screenshot_461.jpg Screenshot_462.jpg Screenshot_463.jpg Screenshot_492.jpg Screenshot_493.jpg Screenshot_518.jpg Screenshot_519.jpg Screenshot_525.jpg Screenshot_575.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Characters